


Лента

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: С одной стороны, Сэм терпеть не может, когда его трогают. С другой — его заводит, когда хватают за волосы. О том, как легко теряются ленты для волос, и к каким последствиям это приводит.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Лента

**Author's Note:**

> босяцкий подгон под праздники
> 
> нуднятина 90лвл, предисловие на 2 кило слов, прон на оставшиеся 10, сомнительные кинки и графичная физиология, редкостный мудила Хиггс, вьетнамские флэшбэки в гет, нетипичное для меня количество "блядей, хуёв и ебли"
> 
> оно начиналось как весёленькая история про рассеянного Сэма, а закончилось вот этим. ех

— Куда делась эта злоебучая хрень?

Сэм метался по личному помещению как электрической палкой МУЛа в жопу прижаренный, сыпал матюгами почти на ультразвуке и тем самым пугал замершую в своей капсуле Лу, которая от этих криков и проснулась. Кроме них двоих, в Краевом узле не было ни души, но Сэму от этого легче не становилось. А причина была до банальности проста — он потерял ленту для волос.

В бытности вольным курьером Сэм почти не брился, зарастая порой по самую шею, как медведь, и того реже стригся. А нахуй оно ему было надо, если девяносто девять процентов своего времени он шарахался по безлюдным равнинам между наглухо закопавшимися под землю одиночниками, которые ради встречи курьера даже голограммы не считали нужным включать, и почти так же наглухо запечатанными городами? Только время зря тратить, уж лучше было пускать его на сон. Сэм так и делал. Только если отросшие патлы начинали лезть в харю так, что возможность уебаться лбом в возникшее из ниоткуда дерево становилась неиллюзорным риском, он всё же вытаскивал походный нож и, оттягивая волосы по прядям, смахивал их в траву. Хватало месяца на четыре, и там по новой.

В Бриджес терпеть эту его привычку не собирались, о чём и сообщили в первый же день. Дайхардмэн самолично явился к нему в комнату и пригрозил, что пусть Сэм только попробует показаться перед клиентами в виде заросшей обезьяны — мигом лишится тысячи лайков штрафа и отправится в кресло к парикмахеру, из которого не встанет, пока не будет выбрит до идеального блеска. Сэм было фыркнул, где именно он видал и клиентов, и самих Бриджес с такими предъявами, но тут Дайхардмэн гаденько ухмыльнулся — даже через маску было заметно — и уточнил:

— Не только подбородок, Сэм, всю голову тебе вычистят, за исключением бровей и ресниц.

Ругательства застряли в горле сами собой. На лайки Сэму было откровенно похуй, а вот лишаться шевелюры не хотелось, всё-таки затылку с ней было всяко теплее, да и привык он как-то. Пришлось засунуть своё недовольство в то место, куда Сэм хотел послать Дайхардмэна меньше минуты назад, и завязать волосы резиновой лентой.

Лента оказалась компромиссом, устроившим всех в равной степени. С собранными на затылке волосами Сэм не выглядел трахнутым хиралием под перевёрнутой радугой деменсом, с выстриженной бородой и вовсе являл собой весьма привлекательного, пусть и немолодого, человека; и в то же время, стоило ему миновать вешки Узлов, Сэм мог со вздохом облегчения стянуть сучью ленту с головы, растрепать волосы пятернёй и, напялив солнцезащитные очки, попиздюхать в нужном направлении с максимальным комфортом. Он делал так почти каждый раз, когда оставлял за спиной мало-мальски крупный Узел. Было нечто особенно приятное в том, как ветер взъерошивал его отросшие пряди, как по коже головы проходился холодок, когда Сэм прикрывал глаза и фантазировал, будто это чья-то знакомая рука… Прикосновения человеческих пальцев вызывали в нём непреодолимый ужас, но прикосновения к волосам необъяснимо внушали чувство какого-то спокойствия. Защищённости, что ли.

За всю свою жизнь дотрагиваться до своих волос Сэм разрешал только двум людям — Амелии, потому что она была его сводной сестрой и негласным ангелом-спасителем; и Люси, потому что она вторая после Амелии поверила в его способности репатрианта. Бриджет всегда настаивала на том, чтобы он стригся как можно короче, из-за чего с завидной регулярностью огребала истерики до Сэмовых пятнадцати лет. Амелии же нравилось прочёсывать пальцами его отросшие пряди, заплетать из них разнообразные причёски, ерошить, чтобы Сэм становился похож на смешного нахохлившегося воробушка. Она говорила, что её это успокаивает. По ощущениям, Сэм был с ней согласен.

Возможно, то, как его сейчас выкручивало желанием крыть хуями любую подвернувшуюся вещь, даже в теории не годную для создания причёски «кисточка на затылке», напрямую было связано с Хиггсом. Ублюдок без тени сомнения схватил Амелию, чтобы использовать её в своих бредовых планах по вызову последнего Выхода Смерти; и с какого-то хера решил, что вправе прикасаться к волосам Сэма. Его до сих пор трясло при одном воспоминании о руке Хиггса на своём затылке. Будь у него шанс, Сэм оторвал бы эту самую руку и запихнул ему же в жопу, чтобы впредь неповадно было.

Но судьба, как обычно, продемонстрировала Сэму два средних пальца. И продолжала это делать, никак не желая отдавать запрятанную куда-то резинку для волос.

Сэму и прежде доводилось терять их. По большей части удача была на его стороне — случалось это редко, в основном между большими Узлами, и никогда не перед новой подключаемой точкой. Поэтому выходило, что Дайхардмэн никак не мог его поймать на проколе, а перед выживальщиками Сэм прикрывался маской и кепкой. Не то, чтобы это было так уж нужно, ведь они насмотрелись вещей и похуже патлатого курьера, плюс хорошо понимали, через какое адище приходится продираться на маршрутах. Насчёт жалоб на свой внешний вид именно с их стороны Сэм не переживал. В Узлах к нему относились уже не так лояльно. Однажды в Портовом Виктор с минуту пристально созерцал его заебавшуюся во всех смыслах морду лица, прикрытую отросшей до кончика носа чёлкой, а потом изрёк:

— Если бы ты самолично не припёр эти картины из лагеря дегенератов по ту сторону гор, Портер, я решил бы, что ты яшкаешься с ними — тебя из-под волос-то уже не видать. Не знаю, к нашему Стиву загляни, что ли, хоть в человеческий вид тебя приведёт…

Виктор его недолюбливал, наверняка из-за того, что неосознанно винил в гибели брата, так что Сэму пришлось из-за него натерпеться и сложных заказов в лагерях МУЛов, и переправу строительных материалов до Столичного по несколько тонн за раз, и много нелестных слов в свой адрес, если начальнику Портового узла удавалось обнаружить хоть пару царапин на доставленных грузах. Сэм на него обиды не держал, потому что, возможно, был с ним согласен. 

В любой другой день просранная в глубинах личного помещения лента не была бы катастрофой, но не сегодня.

— Клянусь, если эта херня не найдётся в ближайшие пять минут, обстригусь нахуй и скажу, что так и было! — взвыл Сэм спустя ещё четверть часа бесплодных поисков. Казалось, он проверил уже каждый уголок комнаты, каждую щель и каждый ящик, умудрился найти хуеву кучу всякого — от окуклившегося криптобиота до патрона с настоящей свинцовой пулей, как привет из навсегда почившего в течении времён прошлого, — но только не то, что ему было нужно. Закон Мёрфи, или как там его называл Хартман, когда рассказывал Сэму о теории вероятностей.

Наверное, его состояние можно было сравнить с нервным срывом, когда долго терпишь непрекращающийся поток пиздеца, любезно подкидываемый жизнью, а потом орёшь на попавший в ботинок камешек, потому что — господи, как же заебало. Сэм только что пережил битву с исполинской Тварью, в которой он обмирал от страха после каждого выстрела, потому что на груди этой ебанины в кольце золотой хиралиевой ловушки была заперта Амелия; а вот встречу с Хиггсом после уничтожения Твари пережить не удалось. Умирать Сэму было не впервой, но почему-то в этот раз особенно обидно — он ведь совершил почти немыслимое, завалив тварюгу размером с небоскрёб, а подох от каких-то пяти пуль в спину. И теперь ему надо отправиться на Берег Амелии, чтобы спасти её от лап психопата, а заодно и вырубить последнего, но не насмерть, потому что привилегию лишить Хиггса жизни он оставит Фрэджайл. Она заслужила.

Собственно, в пункте «вырубить, но не насмерть» и крылась загвоздка. Если уж начистоту, Сэму было банально страшно ввязываться в драку с Хиггсом, не подготовившись — вдруг он что-то заметил? Вдруг за те несколько секунд, пока вёл его навстречу Твари, по-хозяйски подхватив пальцами под хвостом, Хиггс успел понять, _как именно_ Сэм реагирует на такие прикосновения? Вдруг этот ублюдок обратит все свои знания против него, едва только он покажется на Берегу?

Этого никак нельзя было допустить.

На исходе третьей минуты, когда Сэм пытался отодрать край матраса — скорее от безнадёги, нежели реально рассчитывая найти резинку там — за спиной послышался знакомый звон хиралия и дребезжание граней зонтика-навигатора; стало быть, отправленное сообщение достигло адресата.

— Хиггс хочет соединить узлы твой се… — начала было Фрэджайл, но от неожиданности даже чуть отшатнулась, когда Сэм бросился к ней:

— У тебя резинка для волос есть?

— Э-э…

Да, когда Сэм отправлял сообщение о том, что Хиггс забрал Амелию на Берег, и ему нужна помощь Фрэджайл для переправы, о проблеме с лентой он ещё не знал. Помолчав, Фрэджайл обвела взглядом разорённое личное помещение и испуганно моргающую в своей капсуле Лу, оценила внешний вид Сэма, подумала — и, видимо, в целях безопасности, отошла ещё на пару шагов назад.

— А ты не можешь пойти так? — Ну конечно, с её идеально зализанной на затылок причёской, которая не страшилась ни прыжков через разные измерения, ни ветра в горах, вряд ли возникали подобные трудности. — Какая разница?

— Разница в том, что тот Берег сплошь утыкан обломками разнокалиберных скал, почище, чем полоса препятствий для тренировок службы безопасности в Бриджес, — отчасти, это было правдой, ну а про истинную причину нервозности Сэма ей вовсе необязательно было знать. — В таком виде я впишусь лицом в какой-нибудь камень быстрее, чем успею отловить Хиггса. А тот не преминет воспользоваться ситуацией, уж это ты не хуже меня должна понимать.

Фрэджайл сцепила зубы — конечно, она понимала, — и, обогнув Сэма по дуге, вдруг щёлкнула затянутыми в кожу пальцами:

— Пожалуй, у меня есть идея, как тебе помочь.

***

Ещё даже не открыв глаз, он понял: получилось. Эту особую тишину, которая и тишиной-то в полном смысле слова не была — потому что Сэм различал шорох песка, перестук обкатанных морской водой камней, тонкий свист воздуха, взрезаемого пиками рифов, и мерный гул Шва — ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Ему не доводилось бывать на Берегу Амелии по собственной воле, только во снах и только если Амелия сама звала его; и всё-таки у него получилось допрыгнуть, не осев где-то по пути на чужих Берегах и не застряв на дне Шва. Уже полдела. Осталось отыскать среди бесконечных островерхих скал и валяющихся брюхами кверху китов ублюдка Хиггса, выписать ему положенных пиздюлей (но не насмерть, это важно) и вернуть Амелию в своё измерение. Звучит просто, Сэм, не так ли?

Да хуй там плавал.

Точнее, плавал Хиггс, и Сэм сперва глазам своим не поверил, даже потянулся протереть веки, чтобы избавиться от мастерски подстроенной Берегом иллюзии, если это и правда была она. Но нет — ни после первой, ни после двух последующих попыток проморгаться, а также после болезненного щипка за запястье видение не рассеялось, и это настойчиво наталкивало на мысль, что нихрена перед ним не видение. Футах в тридцати от линии прибоя, там, где туши громадных морских существ уже невозможно было разобрать под толщей воды, по поверхности Шва беззаботно рассекал Хиггс. Он был в полном обмундировании, разве что балаклавы и маски на роже не наблюдалось, и развлекался как мог: то ложился на спину, позволяя волнам отнести его поближе к берегу, то нырял, чтобы через пару секунд появиться в другом месте и мощными гребками отмахать ещё пять-десять футов вглубь океана. Словно он тут отдыхал, как в старых фильмах про Майами, а не готовился к схватке с врагом. Зрелище было не для слабонервных, к которым Сэм в последнее время относил себя всё чаще.

Поэтому он не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа:

— Какого ху… — и тем самым привлёк к себе внимание, даже не успев закончить свою незатейливую мысль. Хиггс, как будто так и надо, широко улыбнулся и помахал ему из воды:

— Ну надо же, какие люди в нашем захолустье! А мы с девочкой уже было решили, что ты надумал съебаться куда подальше от Берега, лишь бы драки избежать. Что тебя так задержало?

С девочкой? Но Амелия никак не могла допустить такую мысль, она знала, чего Сэму стоило добраться до Краевого узла, да и разговаривать со своим же похитителем… Тут ему захотелось дать себе по лицу — ну конечно, блядь, она не разговаривала с ним, Хиггс попросту пытается сбить его с толку. Хер ему в рыло.

Нахмурив свою максимально опасную и суровую мину, Сэм развернулся и побрёл вдоль линии прибоя, обшаривая взглядом побережье, но не теряя Хиггса из виду. Отвечать он ему не будет, много чести; а вот найти Амелию нужно было как можно скорее. Возможно, удастся переправить её с Берега раньше, чем этот псих вздумает всё-таки вытащить свою задницу из вод Шва и затеять решающую схватку. Далеко уйти Амелия не могла, но нигде в обозримой близости её не было видно; наверное, это скорее хорошо, больше шансов, что она сейчас в безопасности, чем в руках у Хиггса. Тот не спешил выбираться на песок, только с интересом наблюдал за передвижениями Сэма, попутно копируя их в воде. Сколько они так прочесали миль, Сэм оценить не решился — на Берегу время и расстояние относительно — но в конце концов ему это надоело; сжав кулаки с такой силой, что ткань перчаток жалобно затрещала от натяжения, Сэм шагнул в набегающие волны и зарычал:

— Где Амелия?

— Утопилась со скуки, — с готовностью осклабился Хиггс. — Ты б ещё лет десять подождал для верности, тогда и меня тоже не застал бы.

— Если с ней хоть что-нибудь случилось…

— Остынь, бойскаут. Наша крошка отправилась по делам Последнего Выхода на другие Берега. Видишь ли, он, Выход этот, дело трудоёмкое и небыстрое, — правда, не настолько небыстрое, как ты.

Голос Хиггса терялся за шумом волн, Сэм его еле слышал; похоже, ублюдок это понимал, поэтому вдруг исчез из воды, чтобы тут же появиться по правую руку от Сэма, в абсолютно сухой одежде, с небрежно размазанной вокруг век тушью и вымокшими разве что от пота волосами. Шов никогда не оставлял следов на тех, кто входил или выходил из него. По крайней мере, снаружи.

— За хиральную сеть тебе большое спасибо, но протянуть её по Америке — это лишь первый этап, а дальше надо связать всю мультивселенную Берегов между собой, прокинуть мосты сюда, собрать их воедино. Куча дел. — Хиггс продолжал зудеть уже над ухом, действуя на нервы почище мошкары в жаркий полдень. — По моим прикидкам, Амелии хватит недели, максимум десять дней, если сегодня ты наконец-то сдохнешь и не будешь мешаться под ногами.

Расслышать угрозу в показушно-дружелюбном голосе Хиггса труда не составило, хотя, судя по его расслабленным плечам, нападать первым он не собирался — поэтому Сэм решил взять это на себя. Незаметно выпустив когти на перчатках, он подождал, когда Хиггс на очередном круге подойдёт поближе, и с разворота всем корпусом выкинул вперёд кулак. Так быстро, как умел. Удар метил в глаз, чтобы сразу дезориентировать — но пронзил воздух. Голос Хиггса раздался буквально в дюйме от его уха, так близко, что Сэм даже ощутил горячий выдох на коже:

— Умирать спокойно не в твоих правилах, да, Сэмми?

Он двинул локтем наугад в ту сторону, и снова промазал, — а потом вдруг почувствовал, как сильные пальцы впиваются в его затылок, резко дёргая назад в попытке выбить землю из-под ног. Ему удалось поймать вырвавшийся было стон, но на этом удача и закончилась:

— Подожди… Что это за хуета у тебя в волосах?

Сэм опомниться не успел, как Хиггс уже портнулся на вершину ближайшего рифа, с интересом рассматривая что-то в руках. Судя по упавшим на лоб волосам, ублюдок стащил…

— Это что, бечёвка? — Ну точно. — В смысле, ты не мог просто напечатать ещё одну резинку на принтере?

Ему очень хотелось съязвить что-нибудь про непризнанную гениальность Хиггса и про то, что бы Сэм делал без его полезных советов, но он счёл за лучшее промолчать. Естественно, про хиральный принтер подумалось первым делом после того, как Сэм обнаружил пропажу ленты. Он сразу бросился к нему: в первый раз бандура выдала ему комок золотистой слизи, во второй — непередаваемый гибрид лестницы, мотоцикла и гранаты. Сэм даже не стал его трогать, побоявшись, как бы это чудо межпространственный коллапс не вызвало, сразу отправил на переработку. Хиральная связь в Краевом барахлила со страшной силой, так что экспериментировать и дальше Сэм не рискнул. А появившаяся на подмогу Фрэджайл предложила вполне рабочий вариант.

— Над этой твоей самодеятельностью даже ржать как-то неловко, над убогими ведь нельзя смеяться, — Хиггс щёлкнул пальцами, и кусок верёвки растворился в безвременье золотыми искорками. — Так вот почему ты так долго не появлялся? Не это ли искал, Сэмми?

Ублюдок вытянул перед собой руку, как будто демонстрируя что-то. Приглядевшись, Сэм понял, что именно: на указательном пальце болталась… Его лента. Он с досады аж зубами скрипнул — вот же сука! Наверное, Хиггс стянул её ещё перед битвой с гигантской Тварью, а Сэм и не заметил; да и когда бы, если с минуты на минуту его собирались размазать тонким слоем по чудом сохранившемуся асфальту?

— М-м-м, — словно в издёвку, Хиггс натянул ленту на запястье и, поднеся её к носу, долго и шумно вдохнул запах. — А может, ты просто боялся, что я голыми руками сдеру с тебя скальп?

Секунда — и он исчез в золотой вспышке хиралия, чтобы появиться за спиной Сэма и прошипеть в самое ухо:

— Не зря боялся, Бриджес.

Сэму большого труда стоило не закричать, когда в волосы вцепились сразу обе руки Хиггса. Хотя, может, и надо было — ну и что, что мужская гордость Сэма понесла бы невосполнимую потерю, зато это могло отпугнуть ублюдка, и не случилось бы... Всего остального. Первой — и самой естественной реакцией — был ужас: Сэм задохнулся от прикосновений, благо что Хиггс не додумался снять перчатки, потому что голая кожа к коже оказалась бы куда худшим раскладом. Но на смену ужасу почти сразу пришло полузабытое чувство _предвкушения_ , которое надо было задушить, и срочно, пока оно не налилось в полную силу. Решив разыграть хорошую мину при отвратительной игре, Сэм вцепился ослабевшими руками в плечи Хиггса, за что заработал ещё один болезненный рывок, и прохрипел:

— Прекрати, иначе…

— Иначе что?

Иначе неминуемо случится то, чего Сэму ну никак не хотелось.

Лет двадцать-двадцать пять назад, ещё будучи зелёным подростком на самом днище переходного возраста, который сбегал за стены Центрального узла и пускал в то время бесполезную кровь из вен от безнадёги, Сэм в один прекрасный день застрял на Берегу Амелии. Это потом ему рассказали, как команда лучших врачей под причитания Бриджет неделю напролёт пыталась откачать его из комы, а тогда он просто радовался тому, что может провести с любимой сестрой больше времени. Амелия, в отличии от сотрудников Бриджес, не воспринимала его как опасную смесь неразумной малолетки и сыночки первой шишки на развалинах страны, или — в случае самой Бриджет Стрэнд — как мешающееся под ногами недоразумение; она просто… Принимала его как есть. Разговаривала с ним. Обнимала, когда Сэма одолевала грусть, и смеялась над его наивными шутками. Они могли болтать часами, сидя у самой кромки лижущего Берег Шва: Сэм лежал на песке, устроив голову на алом подоле платья сестры, а Амелия вычёсывала его спутавшиеся пряди от песка и налипших чешуек. Её пальцы так приятно скользили по коже головы, что Сэм почти мурлыкал от удовольствия — может, поэтому и не заметил, как лёгкие почёсывающие движения сменились такой же лёгкой болью, от которой в паху стало нестерпимо горячо. Даже собственный голос, срывающийся в стоны, он не сразу смог разобрать; но, когда до него всё же допёрло, что происходит, скрыть натянувший джинсы стояк уже не было никакой возможности.

Он всё же попытался — и тогда Амелия мягко, но уверенно отвела его ладонь от промежности и, сжав пальцы на затылке до режущей боли в висках, заставила выгнуть шею и посмотреть себе в глаза:

«Ничего, Сэм, это нормально. Ты ведь становишься мужчиной.»

Это длилось всего несколько секунд. Потом сестра его отпустила.

Сэм бросился с прочь с Берега, отговорившись от традиционного предложения Амелии проводить его до середины сдавленным «сам дорогу найду». Радости Бриджет не было предела, что, впрочем, не спасло Сэма от изрядной порции воспитательных пиздюлей — не физических, конечно, президент Стрэнд никогда и ни к кому не применяла насилия, потому что мастерски владела приёмами психологических атак, — но даже это не смогло выбить из его головы воспоминания о произошедшем. Как же так получилось, что он, неопытный мальчишка, который сисек-то ни разу в руках не держал, возбудился от таскания за волосы? Может, причина крылась в чём-то другом?

Ему нужно было просто убедиться. Той же ночью, накрывшись на всякий пожарный одеялом с головой, чтобы с камер не засекли, чем он таким занят, и закусив уголок подушки, Сэм сжал в одной руке член, а в другой — пряди волос. Он не вызывал перед глазами образ тех редких голограмм с обнажёнными девушками и юношами, которыми обменивались сотрудники службы безопасности, думая, что их никто не видит. И об Амелии не думал — просто давил на два рычага, ожидая, что будет. Его и на минуту не хватило.

С той поры Сэм перестал истерить на каждый приказ Бриджет отправляться к парикмахеру, больше не рвался так настойчиво на Берег, а если и попадал туда, то уходил от прикосновений Амелии к своим волосам, как и от любых прикосновений в принципе. Его гаптофобия расцвела пышным цветом, и колосилась ровно до тридцати его лет, пока президент не вздумала отправить его к штатному психотерапевту Бриджес. 

В последние годы Сэму нечасто удавалось побыть наедине с собой, того реже у него появлялось желание подрочить — неимоверной сложности маршруты через Тварей, МУЛов и прочую подобную срань вытрахивали тело и мозг получше собственно секса, — так что про свою особенность он успел подзабыть.

Честно говоря, если уж мирозданию так чесалось напомнить ему об этом, оно могло бы выбрать способ и поприличнее свихнувшегося террориста, мечтающего порешить весь мир в Последнем Выходе.

— Иначе я не сдержусь и убью тебя сам.

Хиггс ощутимо вздрогнул — похоже, уже и не ждал от него ответа, — и вдруг разразился хохотом:

— Браво, Сэм, я почти даже поражён. Угрожать, будучи в безвыходном положении… Давненько такой наглости не видел.

— В зеркало посмотри, мудака кусок… — Сэм осёкся на полуслове, едва не взвыв в голос, когда расслабившиеся было пальцы в его волосах сжались настойчивее. — Ух!

Из-за разницы в росте ему и так пришлось приподняться на носки, чтобы и вправду не оставить в пальцах ублюдка свой скальп — и положение становилось всё хуже и хуже из-за набирающих силу волн покалывания, что вспыхивали от малейшего движения рук Хиггса. Знакомой _жажды_ Сэм ещё не ощущал, но мог без труда разобрать её предвестники: каждая такая волна захлёстывала всё тело, раскаляя нервные окончания, и оседала неприличным трепетом между ног. Он на чистых инстинктах попытался сжать бёдра, всё так же безуспешно пытаясь отодрать руки Хиггса от себя. Его тело действовало само по себе, подгоняло кровоток, откликаясь на давно забытые спусковые крючки, а силы стремительно оставляли конечности и стекались вглубь тела, чтобы вот-вот сосредоточиться в одной точке. И это пугало до истерической икоты.

Стоило Хиггсу потянуть его на себя чуть сильнее, Сэм почувствовал противную слабость в коленях, которая резонировала холодком в солнечное сплетение. Он уже отбросил идею молчать до последнего, слишком уж много сил отбирало это нехитрое и, в общем-то, нахрен никому не всравшееся действие — всё равно кроме него, Хиггса и неразлагающихся во веки веков кашалотов на Берегу не было ни души, — и теперь сквозь стоны и натужное пыхтение молился только о том, чтобы ублюдку не достало мозгов сообразить, что такое с Сэмом происходит. 

Очевидно, на его молитвы положили приличного размера хуй.

— О, я понял. Кажется, у нашего Сэмми есть маленький грязный секретик.

Ухмылку Хиггса буквально можно было прочувствовать кожей, даром что он сунул нос в воротник Сэма и время от времени глубоко вдыхал, каждый раз заставляя вздыбливаться мелкие волоски на загривке. На секунду тянущая боль-удовольствие в затылке ослабла, как будто Хиггс убрал одну руку. Сэм почти вздохнул с облегчением.

И чуть не взвился в воздух от неожиданного прикосновения к плечу. Чужая ладонь огладила его по груди, отстёгивая крепления для ББ, задержалась ровно над всполошно стучащим сердцем, а потом двинулась дальше вниз, по затянутым ремням портупей. Сэм не мог её видеть — он вообще мало что мог разглядеть с задранным кверху лицом, разве что бесконечное серое небо-безвременье над Берегом, да рожу Хиггса на границе поля зрения, — зато чувствовал преотлично. Его невольно дёрнуло, когда рука прошлась рядом с прижатым тканью комбинезона полутвёрдым членом, но вовсе не желанием. Он любым способом хотел избежать касаний Хиггса. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, Сэм вслепую дотянулся до сжавших его бедро пальцев, которые, похоже, пытались нашарить язычок молнии, и со всей дури рванул вверх.

Болезненное шипение над ухом он мог бы слушать вечно.

Оно напоминало какой-то язык, правда, Сэм такого раньше не слышал; впрочем, ситуации это не меняло — ублюдок зря распустил руки, за что и огрёб по заслугам.

Хотя с празднованием собственной победы Сэм явно поторопился. Странное ощущение скованности, обвившееся вокруг его груди и предплечий, он не сразу смог распознать, как и то, что за волосы его больше не тянут. Обессиленно уронив взгляд вниз, Сэм увидел красно-синюю верёвку, прокинутую в несколько рядов по его телу.

Ну, тут ублюдок точно проебался — во-первых, нить всё-таки принадлежала Сэму, и он мало того, что был привычен к её скольжению, но и после многих часов тихой охоты в лагерях МУЛов научился стягивать верёвку с тел так же быстро, как и набрасывать, вряд ли снять её с себя будет сложнее; во-вторых, они находились на Берегу Амелии, который Сэм знал лучше своего личного помещения в Узлах. Ему раз плюнуть усвистеть куда-нибудь за обломок скалы, чтобы там отсидеться достаточно времени для распутывания узлов. Даже стояк не помешает. Если Хиггс хотел обездвижить его, надо было начинать с ног. Дождавшись, пока ублюдок приблизится к его уху с явным намерением продолжить пиздеть что-то несомненно занимательное, Сэм с размаху врезал ему затылком по носу и бросился бежать.

И почти сразу понял, что из них двоих проебать свой шанс умудрился никак не Хиггс.

Либо у этого психа с его уровнем ДУМ было своё влияние на ландшафт Берега, либо Амелия доселе не пускала Сэма именно в эту часть, он не знал — в любом случае, Сэм рухнул мордой в песок и пропахал его добрые пару футов по прямой меньше, чем через десять шагов, до обидного глупо споткнувшись о спрятавшийся за хвостом кита валун. Да и в мастерстве вязать узлы Хиггс, видно, в лёгкую давал Сэму сто очков вперёд: как бы он ни силился расшатать верёвку, как бы ни цеплял пальцами перевязь там, где чудилось слабое место, она не поддавалась. К тому моменту, как рядом послышались шаги, Сэм уже распрощался с надеждой освободиться, и теперь просто смотрел на неторопливо скользящего по песку Хиггса. Почти хищный кот, только в тысячу раз более опасный.

— Далеко собрался, м?

Из разбитого носа у него хлестала кровь, но ублюдок даже не утирался, только скалил заляпанные красным зубы:

— Больше так не делай, Сэмми, — опустившись рядом на одно колено, он запустил пальцы в волосы Сэма, неожиданно бережно прочёсывая между прядями. — Мы ведь только начали.

Обманчивой нежности хватило ненадолго: когда Хиггс, вдруг с силой сжав волосы в ладони, вздёрнул его в воздух и поволок на прежнее место, Сэм закричал.

— Вообще-то я не то, чтобы поклонник жёсткого секса, знаешь ли, — едва заметное шипение пробилось сквозь его крик, когда воздух уже почти закончился, а от боли потемнело в глазах. — Но, если вежливо попросить, не откажу.

Ему вдруг неконтролируемо захотелось рассмеяться, несмотря на нехватку кислорода и плачевность ситуации в общем. Если ублюдок всерьёз предполагал услышать от Сэма _просьбу_ , у него с головой дела обстояли ещё хуже, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд; максимум, о чём Сэм действительно мог попросить, так это убиться лбом об ближайшую скалу самому или убить его. Но вряд ли Хиггс имел в виду именно это. Не успев и глазом моргнуть, Сэм оказался на коленях — правда, не на собственных, ублюдку показалось забавным сначала усесться самому, а потом усадить его к себе на бёдра, — и теперь во всех подробностях лицезрел себя от груди вниз: и перевязь нити, и разведённые широко в стороны колени, и твёрдую выпуклость комбинезона в паху. Рука Хиггса, жёстко вцепившись в его волосы, держала голову под таким углом, чтобы Сэм не мог отвести взгляд. Он попытался было зажмурить веки, и тут же схлопотал такую встряску, что перед глазами заплясали искры от шока.

Ублюдок ясно давал понять — Сэм ни мгновения не должен упустить из виду.

На этот раз затянутая в перчатку с хиралиевыми пластинами ладонь не стала разменивать ласку на всё его тело, сразу легла между ног и сжала закаменевший от притока горячей крови член, неспешно, но явно со знанием дела проглаживая от лобка к головке и обратно. Слабый стрёкот удовольствия тут же заколол под кожей, смешавшись с горечью страха в новую, непонятную для Сэма эмоцию. Пусть Хиггс и не трогал его напрямую, даже сквозь слои материи Сэм ощущал жар его руки; и вместо того, чтобы онеметь от ужаса, он вдруг почувствовал, как в глубоко в кишках заёрзало тревожное возбуждение. Ну уж нет. Хрена с два он даст Хиггсу насладиться видом его врага, так скоро сдавшегося без боя, пусть подберёт слюни. Прикусив щёку изнутри, чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься, Сэм первое время даже на зудящую боль в затылке внимания не обращал, так старался удержать стремительно разливающееся по мышцам и внутренностям удовольствие. Но стоило ублюдку дёрнуть его волосы в сторону, заставляя склонить голову под почти немыслимым углом, как судорога сама собой прошила его тело от макушки до поджавшихся в ботинках пальцев. Сэм не успел заглушить родившийся глубоко в груди стон. Слух тут же обожгло садистским смешком из-за спины.

Блядский Хиггс. Блядские фетиши, спустя столько лет возникшие из невесть каких глубин подсознания. Блядский форменный комбинезон Бриджес, у которого молнии устроены так, чтобы можно было без проблем добраться до самых интимных мест — на маршрутах это, конечно, выручало, особенно когда приспичит посреди поля, но сейчас сыграло с Сэмом злую шутку.

Хиггс намеренно не торопился; выждав, пока Сэма перестанет трясти отголосками удовольствия, он расстегнул ширинку комбинезона, высвобождая, наконец, болезненно пульсирующий член, и сжал его в ладони. Сэм пыхтел, кусал губы и пытался сморгнуть красное марево с глаз до тех пор, пока не осознал, что насыщенного розового цвета головка сама по себе такая — просто на контрасте с чёрной кожей перчатки кажется ярче. Выступившая на кончике смазка приятно успокаивала кожу, хотя холодно не было, потому что на Берегу в принципе не существовало понятие холода, как и тепла. Впрочем, с последним Сэм бы поспорил, так сильно у него горели скулы, шея и, кажется, всё тело ниже крестообразного шрама.

Когда к его губам прижалась ладонь Хиггса, Сэм не сразу понял, зачем — подумал, может, ублюдок хочет заставить его замолчать. Но ради чего, кто на всём бесконечном Берегу мог их услышать? Вряд ли несвежие тушки китов. Разве что… Его обдало изнутри леденящим осознанием. Ведь на свой собственный Берег могла вернуться Амелия.

К счастью — или к сожалению, Сэм не мог так слёту определиться, — всё оказалось не настолько плохо.

— Лижи, — Хиггс просто по мере сил проявлял вежливость. — На сухую будет ещё неприятнее, так что не усложняй себе жизнь.

В горле против воли защекотало истерикой. Ещё бы разрешения спросил, право слово!

Сэм не стал сопротивляться; покорно высунув язык наружу, он провёл широкую влажную полосу от основания ладони к указательному пальцу, потом ещё и ещё. Да, это было унизительно, да, от прилипшего ещё в другом мире вкуса какой-то взрывчатки, крови и грязи ему хотелось блевать дальше, чем хватало взгляда, — но это всё равно лучше сухой ладони, тут Хиггс был прав. И гораздо, в разы лучше того варианта, в котором Хиггс дрочил бы ему голой рукой. От таких мыслей даже холодом по затылку пробирало, благо, что жар под безнадёжно запутавшимися прядями всё же отвлекал внимание. Свой интерес у Хиггса тоже был: Сэм не мог не заметить упирающийся ему в задницу стояк и то, как жадно ублюдок следил за проскальзывающим по его ладони кончиком языка Сэма. Он даже чуть отводил руку, чтобы заставить Сэма потянуться за ней, добавляя ещё щепотку стыда к его униженному положению. Ну и хуй бы с ним, с больным уродом. Сэм старался просто не обращать на это внимания. Набрав побольше слюны в рот, он в последний раз лизнул ладонь Хиггса — с неё и так уже капало — а потом толкнулся затылком назад.

На удивление, Хиггс, похоже, решил не говниться, разве что намотал волосы Сэма на кулак чуть больнее, с явным намёком, чтобы тот не забывался; его мокрая рука опустилась вниз и, легко обняв ствол Сэма, на пробу прошлась по всей длине. Из его глотки вырвался непривычный, по-девчачьи высокий стон, так неожиданно, что Сэм даже сообразить не успел. Ощущения топили его, вымывали из разума все мысли, одну за одной, с настойчивостью горного потока; и чем быстрее Хиггс гладил его, стискивая ладонь чуть сильнее под головкой и расслабляя у основания, тем сложнее Сэму становилось контролировать себя. Он уже и не замечал, как подаётся бёдрами навстречу движениям Хиггса, забрызгивая обильной смазкой его руку, свой комбинезон и мелкий песок между ногами; казалось, так и надо, так и должно быть. Длинные тонкие пальцы настолько правильно сжимали его закаменевший член — туго, горячо, почти невыносимо приятно, — что, если закрыть глаза, Сэм без труда мог представить, как его ласкает кто-то другой. Кто угодно.

Да хоть голографические девочки из полустёртых воспоминаний.

Его это более чем устраивало, а вот Хиггс с таким раскладом, видно, мириться не собирался: не прошло и минуты блаженной темноты, в которой плавали смутные образы человеческих тел — хотя, может, это были андроиды? — как в волны удовольствия, словно гром среди ясных хиральных облаков, вклинилась резкая вспышка боли.

— Ах, блядь!.. 

Боль пришла не снизу, а с головы — ублюдок вцепился зубами ему в шею, там, где был острый выступ челюсти. Похоже, что до крови. Долгая дрожь наслаждения, до того нараставшего с головокружительной скоростью, но вдруг застопорившегося на одной точке, неконтролируемо тряхнула всё тело Сэма разом. Судорожно пытаясь отдышаться, он на грани слуха сумел уловить угрожающее:

— Ещё раз вздумаешь закрыть глаза, отгрызу тебе ухо.

От укуса по коже противно зачертила тяжёлая капля, словно подтверждая слова Хиггса, так что Сэм счёл за лучшее веки всё-таки распахнуть. И, как оказалось, вовремя. Краем глаза он заметил, как Хиггс, поочерёдно прикусив пальцы перчатки, стянул её с руки, отбросил в сторону и занёс обнажённую ладонь над подрагивающим от напряжения членом. От осознания слишком реальной угрозы Сэма резануло ужасом; захлебнувшись на вдохе, он послал куда поглубже собственную гордость и через силу сумел прохрипеть:

— Не надо.

— Хм, — пальцы с выкрашенными чёрным лаком ногтями замерли так близко к коже, что Сэм мог чувствовать исходящее от них тепло. — А волшебное слово?

Ублюдок издевался над ним без малейших угрызений совести и даже не пытался сделать вид, что это не так.

— Пошёл ты нахуй.

— Не настолько волшебное, Сэмми, — судя по интонации, у Хиггса ебло разве что не трескалось, так широко он улыбался. Сэм многое отдал бы за возможность втащить ублюдку с ноги, чтобы парочка зубов точно вылетела в бесконечность Шва, но отдавать ему было нечего, кроме собственной жизни — которую мироздание и даром не хотело забирать.

Наверное, было больно. Наверное, именно от этого у Сэма выступили слёзы, моментально склеившие прозрачными крупицами ресницы, когда Хиггс провёл подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев по истекающей смазкой щели, чтобы тут же тесно сжать ладонь под уздечкой. А может, они были реакцией на удовольствие. Давление в его яйцах уже почти невозможно было терпеть, как и пульсацию туго бьющейся в члене крови. Для слишком долгого возбуждения этого эмоционального аттракциона хватило с лихвой: почувствовав новый прилив возбуждения, по силе не похожий на прочие, Сэм запрокинул голову Хиггсу на плечо и срывающимся голосом выдавил:

— Блядь, Хиггс, я сейчас… — прежде чем это случилось. Его подняло почти на немыслимую высоту блаженства, оставалось добрать самую малость, но… Сэм как был, так и остался балансировать на самом краю оргазма. Его бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх, словно навстречу каким-то движениям, вот только там ничего не было. Секунда утекала за секундой, в голове ухало от частых тяжёлых ударов сердца, и разобрать звуки извне удавалось через раз — Сэм понимал разве что собственные стоны, и ещё один голос рядом с ухом, который рассказывал ему что-то настораживающее.

— Нет же, Сэм! Ну куда ты торопишься? У нас впереди целая вечность.

Язвительный тон Хиггса вернул ему какое-никакое ощущение реальности; в тот же момент Сэм понял, что так и не достигшее пика удовольствие чуть отхлынуло, но не ушло окончательно, а свернулось в глубине живота тугой пружиной, готовой рвануть с минуты на минуту. И причина тому была вполне физически ощутимая. Сквозь пелену слёз ему едва удалось рассмотреть, что произошло. Ублюдок натянул ему на член его же ленту для волос — а теперь, убрав ладонь, с наслаждением скалился Сэму в шею и судорожно вдыхал чуть ли не в одном ритме с ним, как будто от разочарования Сэма в воздухе разлилась какая-то особая сладость. Сэм чувствовал, как освободившаяся рука ритмично ходит у него под задницей, потирая жёсткий член Хиггса сквозь ткань армейских штанов.

Возбуждало это или бесило до пляшущих перед глазами кровавых пятен, он не решался определить. Ставил на оба варианта сразу.

— Ах… ты… — у него на языке крутилось столько разных ругательств, и ни одно не могло даже приблизительно описать всю гамму негатива, которое Сэм испытывал; плюнув, он в конце концов рыкнул первое попавшееся, — Тварь.

— Если ты пытаешься сделать мне комплимент, то получилось так себе, Бриджес. Попробуй ещё раз.

— Сними с меня эту хрень!

— Но ты же за ней и пришел, нет? — фыркнул Хиггс, и тут же цокнул языком, как будто его осенило: — Знаешь, что? Раз у тебя не получается нормально попросить словами через рот, может, попробуем немного по-другому?

Сэм скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как опора из-под него вдруг исчезла; но ещё до того, как силой гравитации его потянуло вниз и вбок, угрожая завалить на спину, Хиггс материализовался прямо перед ним — успел перехватить за волосы и вздёрнуть Сэма на колени. Болью, смешавшейся пополам с _той самой_ жаждой, продрало до самых поджилок, ему аж поплохело; хотя наверняка куда неприятней было бы ёбнуться на лопатки и мотать потом ногами в воздухе, как неуклюжий жук. Со связанными руками Сэм явно не смог бы встать самостоятельно. Сказать бы Хиггсу спасибо… Да только всё происходящее с самого начала было его виной.

Тот себя виноватым не считал, да и вообще вряд ли задумывался над тем, какие загоны зрели у Сэма в голове; отстегнув мешающуюся броню и патронташи, ублюдок откинул их куда-то в сторону Шва, с улыбкой подтянул Сэма ближе и расстегнул ширинку.

Воочию видеть других обнажённых мужиков, кроме себя, тем более живых и тем более — настолько близко, — Сэму ещё не доводилось. Он ошарашенно замер, рассматривая открывшийся вид. Член Хиггса был похож на его собственный примерно так же, как и в целом Хиггс походил на Сэма — он был тоньше, но длиннее, более поджарым и жилистым; по стволу шли крупные вены, влажная от смазки головка казалась какой-то неправдоподобно острой, а основание терялось в светлых лобковых волосах. Сэм не удивился бы, если б обнаружил на нём вытатуированные символы, как на лбу и костяшках рук Хиггса, но, как ни странно, кожа была чистой, и расцвечивала её разве что прилившая от возбуждения кровь.

В любой другой ситуации, окажись они хоть запертыми на одной базе в Берегом забытых горах, хоть отдыхающими в горячем источнике на середине длинного маршрута, Сэм испытал бы как минимум интерес. Он не делал различий между полами; правда, не то, чтобы он в принципе любил людей, предпочитая им одиночество, — но иногда шарахало, как отголосок несбывшейся жизни. Помнится, лет в семнадцать ему нравился сортировщик в распределителе Центрального узла на южное направление, такой же зелёный юнец, каким тогда был и Сэм. Вряд ли что-то сильно поменялось по прошествии двадцати с лишним лет. Тем более что на морду лица Хиггс был вполне себе смазлив и наверняка в своём додеменсовом прошлом привлекал внимание людей обоих полов. Но сейчас самой сильной эмоцией Сэма был страх — и, как бы он ни пытался скрыть её за хмурыми бровями и до боли закушенной щекой, это не осталось незамеченным:

— Отомри, Сэмми, ты ещё вроде как не отправился на ту сторону.

В голосе Хиггса отчётливо звенело удовольствие — то ли от осознания, что ему удалось унизить курьера всея Америки Сэма Портера Бриджеса, прижав к его губам свой истекающий влагой член, то ли от самого этого действия. Сэм мотнул головой, чувствуя, как на щеке остаётся липкий след смазки, и проворчал:

— И что мне с этим делать?

Он старался не смотреть больше в сторону Хиггса, но хорошо понимал, что так запросто ублюдок от него не отстанет — и оказался прав.

— Попробуй то, что обычно на старых цифровых записях порно делают.

— В душе не ебу, о чём ты.

Сэм не шутил — движущихся изображений ему и вправду не доводилось видеть, только статичные картинки, которые скорее относились к эротике, чем к откровенному порно. И если до совершеннолетия он ещё хоть как-то помнил, что подобное может быть интересно, то после, когда на него сплошной чередой навалилась работа в Бриджес, свадьба, выплеск в городе-спутнике Центрального и десять лет скитаний по опустевшим просторам Америки, Сэм и вовсе забил на это дело. Ему не выжить из ума было бы неплохо, какие уж там развлечения с картинками.

Хиггс, слава всем богам, рот больше не открывал, но явно настаивал, чтобы это сделал Сэм: оставив в покое его волосы, он подхватил Сэма под подбородок и, надавив большим пальцем на губы, проскользнул внутрь. На языке опять отдало горечью химии и окислившегося железа, даже хуже, чем в первый раз — и где только ублюдок в этих перчатках лазил? — от которой у него невольно свело челюсти. Ну ладно, может, не совсем невольно; Сэм мстительно усмехнулся про себя, услышав над головой болезненный стон. Но вдруг произошло что-то странное. Рот повело так, будто кто-то насильно разводил ему зубы, дюйм за дюймом, как бы Сэм не пытался сопротивляться, но, если только у Хиггса не отросла внезапно третья рука, это не мог быть он. И действительно, ублюдок не сделал ни единого движения — просто стоял и смотрел. Только когда терпеть боль в натянутых до предела лицевых мышцах стало уже невмоготу, и Сэм тяжко застонал, давление исчезло, словно его и не было.

— В следующий раз тебе оторвёт челюсть, — Хиггс наклонился и участливо заглянул ему в глаза, улыбаясь самой доброжелательной улыбкой, которую Сэму доводилось видеть. От неё одной можно было словить такой приступ паники, что сердце замерло бы само; однако у Сэма оно оказалось слишком занято перекачиванием крови из мозга к ноющему члену, и сердечного приступа не случилось. — Не испытывай моё терпение, Сэм, нервишки в последнее время ни к чёрту.

Вот что это было: его ДУМ-способности, ненормальные даже по меркам их ненормального мира, позволяли управлять не только Тварями, но и людьми. Сэм видел это и в Озёрном, когда Хиггс заставил Фрэджайл исчезнуть на её Берегу, и в Краевом узле, а сейчас ощутил на собственной шкуре. Что тут сказать? Если б его спросили, то он скорее согласился бы до конца жизни не жрать ничего, кроме мерзотных криптобиотов, чем заново прочувствовать весь ужас от потери контроля. Только кому нахер было интересно его мнение. Насилу припомнив редкие минуты удовольствия с Люси и то, как её губы двигались по его члену, Сэм попытался повторить если не те же движения, то хотя бы нечто похожее. Приоткрыв рот, он подался вперёд, обнял губами головку его члена и насадился сразу на треть, почти столько же не достав до пальцев Хиггса, всё ещё сжимавших ствол. Дальше не хватило глубины, член упёрся ему в корень языка; и хотя Сэм помнил, что Люси каким-то образом удавалось проглотить целиком, сам рисковать не стал. На вкус оказалось не так плохо, как он думал — на коже явно проступал солёный пот, а вязкие капли смазки чуть горчили, — поэтому Сэм, справившись с собственной истерящей как в последний раз гордостью, выпустил член Хиггса до конца и снова качнул головой навстречу.

Он готов был поклясться, что ублюдок не ожидал от него такой прыти. Пытаясь представить, что ему самому могло бы понравится, Сэм втягивал щёки, широкими движениями облизывал по головке вверх, к отверстию, и чуть проникал в него кончиком языка. Хуй его знает, получалось или нет, но от шальной мысли о том, как бы выглядел Хиггс на коленях перед ним, в животе стало нестерпимо горячо — и тут же дёрнуло болью пережатый резинкой член. Он уже и забыл об этом. Сэму на мгновение захотелось цапнуть ублюдка зубами за самое нежное; он бы и цапнул, не будь свежи в голове впечатления от продемонстрированной Хиггсом силы. И за что ему так свезло, треплу неугомонному? Кстати, об этом — на удивление, Сэм до сих пор не услышал ни звука сверху, и поднял взгляд, чтобы убедиться, не шутит ли с ним собственный разум.

В голубых глазах Хиггса, оттенённых размазанной едкой тушью и уже соловых от удовольствия, плескалось какое-то непонятное выражение. Сэм хреново разбирался в людях и их эмоциях, но, если б он не знал ублюдка перед собой, сказал бы, что оно похоже на нежность. Или, может быть, печаль. Выражение пропало, стоило их взглядам встретиться, и на его место пришла привычная ядовитая насмешка. Хиггс положил обе ладони ему на затылок, поглаживая по волосам, как домашнего зверька, а потом зарылся пальцами между прядей. Он не мешал Сэму двигаться и не подталкивал, просто… Держал его. Сэм предпочёл не задумываться над этим непонятным жестом. Думать вообще вредно, а в его положении так и вовсе опасно — можно надумать такого, что потом и жить не захочется.

Даром что возможностей отвлечься у него по горло, буквально.

Поймав такой ритм, чтобы не слишком давиться, Сэм прикрыл глаза и попытался отогнать растревоженное странным взглядом Хиггса желание. Получилось хреново. Вся кожа под плотной тканью комбинезона была мокрой от пота, жар то и дело прокатывался от солнечного сплетения к паху, где всё и без того невыносимо ощетинилось нервами. У него напрочь онемели губы, язык всё хуже подчинялся командам мозга, а держать рот открытым настолько широко, чтобы не задевать острой кромкой зубов кожу, стало почти невозможно. Но он упрямо продолжал. Хотелось Хиггсу развлечься — так вот пусть получает, нехуй было начинать. Впредь, может, научится пользоваться головой не только для того, чтобы антигравитационные формулы на неё набивать. Самое поганое, что ублюдок, похоже, действительно получал удовольствие — протяжно вздыхал, поводил бёдрами вперёд и издавал такие звуки, что у Сэма краснели щёки и уши. Руки Хиггса в его волосах тоже не бездействовали: от прочёсывающих по прядям пальцев почти ощутимо било током, особенно когда Хиггс находил чувствительное место на затылке чуть выше шеи и массировал его — тогда от ослепляюще-сильных вспышек удовольствия сводило всё нутро, и Сэм на мгновение забывал, как дышать.

Он почти потерялся в этом сумасшествии. 

И, возможно, поэтому проворонил слабый писк интуиции: что-то не так. В какой-то момент Хиггс, сдавленно выдохнув, крепче сжал пряди Сэма в пальцах и _дёрнул_ — головка его члена вдруг проскользнула дальше в глотку, растягивая гортань и напрочь перекрывая доступ воздуха. Сэм неуклюже ткнулся носом в жёсткие светлые волосы, как-то отстранённо удивляясь, почему ему не захотелось вывернуть на Хиггса съеденных перед прыжком криптобиотов. Похоже, его тело, доведённое до предела возбуждения, было в не меньшем ахуе, чем он сам, и попросту забыло врубить рвотный рефлекс. Член в горле двигался рвано, не позволяя подгадать момент для вдоха, а руки на затылке держали его железной хваткой. У него не было ни единого шанса отвернуться. В панике Сэм попытался ухватить Хиггса за бёдра, чтобы хоть как-то оттолкнуть, но совершенно забыл, что надёжно связан по рукам. Из последних сил подняв глаза вверх, он наткнулся на полубезумный взгляд. Ублюдок точно его не отпустит.

Ему должно хватить мужества пережить всё это.

Сложно сказать, как долго Хиггс трахал его горло — Берег, будь он проклят, не признавал время как таковое, — но Сэму казалось, что целую вечность напролёт. Ему хотелось выть, плакать и немужественно сёрбать носом, вопрошая невесть у кого: где же он так феерически проебался, что судьба в конечном итоге привела его сюда? Как получилось, что после стольких лишений, после неимоверно сложного пути через вулканические пустыни, горную гряду и доселе ни одним человеком не преодолённый Смоляной Пояс Сэм оказался на коленях перед своим злейшим врагом? И не просто на коленях — отсасывая ему, как последний парафил, мучаясь от чересчур сильного возбуждения и мечтая лишь о том, чтобы этот самый враг позволил ему получить оргазм? Да тут кто угодно завыл бы. Но возможности у Сэма были сильно ограниченны, не то, что выть — дышать и то удавалось через раз, поэтому он молчал. От нехватки кислорода сознание совсем поплыло. С каждым толчком Хиггса горло распирало всё больше, казалось, он достаёт до самого желудка; от этого по щекам невольно скользили слёзы, а с нижней губы и из уголков рта тянулись нитки слюны, наверняка безнадёжно заляпывая комбинезон.

В ушах бился монотонный шум крови, настолько громкий, что Сэм больше ничего и не слышал — и всё-таки в тот момент, как Хиггс снова натянул его до конца, так, что губы Сэма прижались к основанию, он уловил гортанное:

— Ох, Сэ-эм… — это было ему единственным предупреждением.

Член Хиггса в глотке дёрнулся, и по пищеводу потекло горячее, заставляя Сэма зажмурится от отвращения. Наверное, он должен был быть благодарен Хиггсу за то, что на язык не попало, и ему не пришлось терпеть вкус; но тот, словно уловив мысль, вдруг оттащил его за волосы. Сэму хватило ума не вдыхать сразу, иначе точно поперхнулся бы до сих пор бьющей в горло спермой, — а так вязкая горьковатая жидкость залила корень языка и растеклась по нёбу. Хиггс поглаживал себя рукой, выжимая новые и новые струи спермы, дрожал всем телом и запрокидывал голову. В пылу оргазма его неконтролируемо портнуло несколько раз туда-сюда; как Сэм ни пытался отодвинуться, белесые капли попали ему на лицо и одежду. Ну и насрать. Он сожжёт этот комбинезон сразу, едва только выберется в свой мир, все одно вычистить его уже не удастся — даже кто-то возьмётся за это грязное дело, Сэм просто не сможет заставить себя надеть его, слишком будут жечь связанные воспоминания.

Он старался не думать о том, что чёртовы наручники пишут весь звук, навсегда запечатывая его унижение в базах данных Бриджес; легче было представлять себе, как любой след можно будет уничтожить огнём.

Разлепить склеившиеся от слёз и спермы веки удалось не с первого раза; а когда всё же удалось, Сэм обнаружил лицо Хиггса неожиданно близко, даже в сторону шарахнулся и чуть было не завалился на бок. Обошлось — ублюдок подцепил пальцами перевязь верёвки и потянул к себе. Его глаза обшаривали Сэма с головы до ног, явно наслаждаясь видом: всклокоченными волосами, красным от удушья лицом с потёками белого и прозрачного, испорченным комбинезоном и покачивающимся между ног членом, с которого продолжала накрапывать смазка. Сэм хотел было рыкнуть, что, если Хиггс продолжит так же смотреть, он собственноручно воткнёт ему в глаз якорный крюк, но не смог выдавить ни звука, зато по горлу продрало дикой болью. Хиггс это заметил — и довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Позволь, я верну тебе услугу.

Легко толкнув его в грудь, он опрокинул его на спину, а сам портнулся сверху, надёжно прижимая Сэма к песку. Ненависти и злобы во взгляде Сэма должно было хватить, чтобы начисто выжечь небольшой Узел; но ублюдок как будто срать на это хотел, его даже веселила сложившаяся ситуация, судя по самодовольному оскалу. Он наклонился к нему, словно хотел поцеловать. Сэм вовремя ушёл из-под него, пусть и не смог избежать прикосновения совсем — губы Хиггса ткнулись куда-то в щёку. Однако тот не растерялся: вжавшись носом в висок, он глубоко вдохнул и со стоном выдохнул, а потом неторопливо двинулся дальше вниз. Под челюстью его нос задержался аж на минуту, исследуя шею справа налево и обратно. Что именно Хиггс там вынюхивал с таким остервенением, Сэм не знал, да и не горел желанием узнавать — его больше волновал собственный член, зажатый между их животами. Грубая ткань обмундирования Хиггса скользила по коже, причиняя скорее боль, чем удовольствие, и Сэма раздирало на части двумя противоположными желаниями: двигаться навстречу или попытаться сжать ноги и уйти от касания.

Хиггс решил за него. Он снова исчез в облаке хиралия, спустя секунду материализовавшись между ног Сэма; не дав ему осознать, что произошло, Хиггс обхватил его голой ладонью, высунул язык и лизнул. Всё равно что всполох огня прошёлся по нервам — Сэма неконтролируемо выкрутило в дугу, пятки заскребли по песку, а глотку опять прострелило, когда вместо громкого стона вырвался невразумительный хрип. Все чувства обострились так, словно ему под кожу вогнали адреналин пополам с концентрированным окситоцином. Когда головка скользнула в шелковистую горячую глубину рта, Сэм подумал, что сейчас лопнет совсем не метафорически, так туго пульсировали переполненные яйца; он содрогнулся от нестерпимого удовольствия, подкинул бёдра вверх, просясь дальше внутрь, и Хиггс ему не отказал. Тесное, гладкое, идеально принимающее его член горло обняло его со всех сторон, заставило шокировано потеть и трястись от перегрузки. Сэм захлебнулся воздухом, напрягаясь каждым мускулом в подступающем оргазме… но не смог.

Ему всё ещё мешала чёртова лента.

Судя по неправдоподобно-громкому хлюпанью и довольному ворчанию, которое в тишине Берега буравило слух похуже грохота обваливающихся в горах скал, Хиггс своим занятием искренне наслаждался. Он то выпускал член Сэма полностью и начинал вылизывать по всей длине, не обходя вниманием и мошонку, от чего у Сэма на глазах выступали слёзы, то снова насаживался до упора и как-то хитро дёргал глоткой, как будто пытаясь сглотнуть — и тогда Сэм видел искры под зажмуренными веками. Он уже ничего не соображал; казалось, время застыло, и Сэм вместе с ним, и конца его мучительному удовольствию не будет. Но тут Хиггс подцепил ленту пальцами и чуть скатил её вверх, к уздечке, предварительно зажав другой рукой основание его члена. Сэма пробрало крупной дрожью от ощущения, что он почти достиг оргазма после такого долгого ожидания. Всё тело закаменело, не позволяя ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, отказываясь пошевелить даже мизинцем прижатой перевязью руки — ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как лежать и немо молить о пощаде.

Хиггс, похоже, именно этого и добивался; хрипло рассмеявшись, он позвал:

— Ну, готов, Сэмми? — и сдёрнул резинку совсем.

Это было похоже на взрыв аннигиляционной бомбы. Сэм однажды нёс такую в Горный узел, и на подходе к очередной вершине неудачно схватился за уступ — руки соскользнули по снегу, сам он грохнулся на спину, прямо на контейнер с бомбой; само собой, она сдетонировала. Его затянуло в воронку, раскрошило в молекулярную пыль и выбросило в Шов так надолго, что выбираться пришлось несколько часов в реальном мире. Тогда Сэм вернулся.

А сейчас он не был уверен, что получится.

Жарко. Дышать нечем. В голове звонкая пустота, а тело свело как будто в припадке судорог. Волны сводящего с ума удовольствия, почти болезненного в своей силе, одна за одной прокатывались под кожей и выплескивались струями обжигающе-горячей спермы. Мышцы живота непроизвольно сокращались, бёдра дёргало спазмами, чем дальше по времени, тем более сильными, а сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, при каждом ударе подбрасывало грудную клетку на добрых полфута вверх. Но, словно и этого было недостаточно, по члену и поджимающимся яйцам продолжал скользить горячий язык, добавляя триггеров истерящим от перегрузки нервным окончаниям — и начавшие было стихать приливы наслаждения поднимались на новую высоту.

Сэм не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Наконец, ему удалось втянуть в панически сокращающиеся от удушья лёгкие немного воздуха — минуты или часы спустя, неважно, — и он показался Сэму слаще чистого кислорода в долине водопадов после дождя. Его ещё слегка потряхивало, когда до слуха донёсся звон хиралиевой пыли, а по щеке мазнуло горячим выдохом. Приоткрыв глаза, он уже знал, что увидит, и всё равно вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Хиггсом. Первым инстинктивным порывом Сэм хотел дёрнуться в сторону, но из его тела как будто разом вынули все кости, оставив хаос мышц, хрящей и мягких кишок, так что он даже не пошевелился. У Хиггса всё лицо оказалось исчерчено потёками чёрной туши, по подбородку и щекам стекала вязкая белесая сперма, а припухшие губы растягивались в знакомую до тошноты ухмылку. Ухватив Сэма за подбородок — можно подумать, в таком положении он смог бы увернуться, — ублюдок склонился ближе. Не в силах смотреть в эти блядские голубые глаза, Сэм зажмурился, даже дыхание затаил, стоило Хиггсу коснуться его губ; но то, что он вытворял, и близко не было похоже на поцелуй, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором Сэм его знал. Хиггс его _вылизывал_ , совсем как тогда, на берегу Краевого узла. Он глубоко проникал языком в рот Сэма, скользил по нёбу, играл кончиком с его языком, втягивая в неряшливый мокрый танец-схватку. Их вкусы смешались на рецепторах, и Сэм уже не знал, хочется ему сглотнуть или выблевать всё проглоченное.

Вдоволь наигравшись с его ртом, Хиггс принялся счищать свою порядком подсохшую сперму с лица Сэма, и делал он это с почти маниакальной тщательностью — от уголков губ к подбородку, по шее вниз, убирая с кожи каждую каплю; даже мелкие брызги, запутавшиеся в щетине на щеках, не обошёл вниманием. Всё-таки что-то у ублюдка не то случилось с головой. Может, стоило бы разок ёбнуть его лбом об камень, вдруг поможет, — но Сэм понимал, что это были только фантазии, которыми он отвлекал себя от мажущих по коже движений. А куда ему было деваться?

Однако и эта пытка в конце концов закончилось. Касание Хиггса исчезло, как и вес его тела; как оказалось, Сэм дышал только в полсилы, потому что ублюдок сильно давил ему на грудь и мешал и без того затруднённой работе лёгких. Теперь же во всём теле разлилась кружащая голову лёгкость, словно стоит чуть пошевелиться, и он поплывёт в небо, к дрейфующим в безвременье хиралиевым облакам. Правду говорят, что, если хочешь почувствовать себя счастливым, сначала сделай так, чтобы стало хуже, а потом верни всё как было.

Давно Сэм не ощущал подобного спокойствия.

Если бы мироздание было к нему благосклонно, он так и остался бы в этом моменте, вмороженный в неподвижность времени как те пресловутые динозавры с золотой пуповиной, которых он видел в горной лаборатории — только он один, с приятной усталостью в теле и пустой головой. Вот только Сэм слишком хорошо знал отношение этой сволочи к себе, чтобы рассчитывать на подобный подарок. Хиггс ещё был где-то рядом, и наверняка не сводил с него взгляда. Даже с закрытыми глазами Сэм буквально слышал, как сильно ублюдку чешется что-нибудь сказать. Вместе с мутацией ДУМ у Хиггса явно образовался отдельный ген пиздабольства, из-за которого он терпеть не мог затыкаться хоть на какое-то время, так что Сэм был уверен: наслаждаться тишиной ему осталось недолго.

— Признаться, я впечатлён.

Как в воду глядел.

— Для чувака с твоим букетом интересностей в анамнезе, включая так наглухо запущенную гаптофобию, ты неплохо справляешься. Я-то думал, что ты ещё от прикосновения к волосам словишь приступ паники и откинешься мне на радость. Знаешь, девочка говорила, что ты уже лет двадцать никого к себе не подпускаешь, а после того выплеска рядом с Центральным и вовсе дикий стал, даже её рук не можешь выдержать; а она, на секундочку, не то, что мертва — и не рождалась никогда.

Сэм особо не вслушивался в то, что несёт этот полоумный, и всё-такие его царапнуло упоминание Амелии. Пусть она и родилась на Берегу, но её оттуда вытащили. Она была живая, реальная, он чувствовал тепло её объятий и ласковые движения пальцев в волосах; а уж своим ощущениям и воспоминаниям Сэм доверял куда больше, чем трепливому языку свихнувшегося террориста.

— И вот я тебя всячески трогаю, предвкушая, когда же ты лишишься чувств и картинно упадёшь к моим ногам, чтобы я мог потихоньку свернуть тебе шею, а потом предъявить твоё бездыханное тело хозяйке по возвращении — а ты выкидываешь такие фокусы. Язвишь, огрызаешься, кулаками махать вздумал. Ну не бить же тебе морду в ответ, в самом деле. Дай, думаю, устрою тебе сенсорную перегрузку, уж от неё точно схлопнешься. Так ты и тут умудрился поднасрать.

Ему вдруг подумалось, что под этот мерный бубнёж вполне можно было бы задремать, будь у Хиггса голос поприятнее. Как у Дэдмена, может, или как у того вояки, Клиффорда Унгера, который в воспоминаниях пел колыбельные его ББ. Сэм бы не отказался сейчас от колыбельной. Да он что угодно другое предпочёл бы, лишь бы не слушать ублюдка Хиггса, но выбирать не приходилось. Как же его это достало, кто бы знал.

— Нет, я правда не ожидал от тебя такого. Это ж насколько ублюдочное упрямство надо иметь, чтобы с боязнью прикосновений заводиться от таскания за волосы, а потом так задорно трахаться? Честно говоря, тогда в Краевом я, грешным делом, подумал, что мне показалось. Ты даже ртом на славу потрудился, давно мне никто такого минета не делал — неуклюже, но зато с каким энтузиазмом! Хотя, может, резиночка подсобила. Недальновидно с моей стороны, в следующий раз пропущу тебя вперёд. Может, не откладывать это дело в долгий ящик? Что скажешь?

О, Сэму было что сказать.

— Хоть бы ты уже засунул язык в жопу и заткнулся, — в его бессильном шёпоте как будто сконцентрировалась усталость целой вселенной. — Заебал.

Как ни странно, это сработало: мгновения складывались в минуты, минуты сменяли одна другую, но Хиггса больше не было слышно. Сэм едва улыбнулся уголком губ, радуясь, что наконец-то вокруг снова тишина, в которой только успокаивающее шуршание Шва о песок ласкало исстрадавшийся слух. Дремота медленно начала одолевать его, навевая под закрытые веки какие-то неуловимо приятные образы, и Сэм почти уже поддался соблазну заснуть прямо на Берегу. 

Хуй знает, что его дёрнуло всё-таки приоткрыть глаза — может, неожиданно засвербевшее в жопе чувство опасности, а может, знакомый звон хиралия, от которого ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Сон как рукой сняло, когда Сэм разобрал нависшего над ним Хиггса с такой широкой ухмылкой на губах, что по коже продрало морозом ужаса. Он принялся судорожно вспоминать, что такое могло случиться — и чуть не вписал ладонью себе по лбу, поняв, что привычное ругательство так-то можно принять и за призыв к действию. Благо, руки у него были связанны.

— В смысле, я не это имел…

Сэм не успел закончить — противно звякнув металлом об эмаль, ему между зубов лег какой-то ремень, надёжно прижимая язык к нижней челюсти, а челюсть — к шее. Попытка вывернуться провалилась ещё до того, как в панике заметавшийся разум Сэма смог её предложить — узел ремня накрепко затянулся у него во рту и тем самым полностью лишил возможности произнести что-то разборчивее бессмысленных стонов. Хиггс снова навалился на него всей тушей и зашипел в самые губы:

— А это годная идея, Сэмми. Но я предпочитаю играть на равных, уж не обессудь, поэтому, если хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся — придётся прикусить язык самому.

С этими словами он ласково похлопал Сэма ладонью по щеке и, в очередной раз портнувшись куда-то за пределы поля зрения — как только ублюдка не выворачивало от настолько частых прыжков? — одним рывком перевернул его на живот. Сэм думал, что завалится набок сразу, как жёстко вцепившиеся в его бёдра руки подтянут его зад в воздух, не столько из-за усталости или желания позлить Хиггса, сколько из-за плачевного состояния коленей: по ощущениям, они и без того уже были ссажены до крови, и стоять на них и дальше было смерти подобно. Однако же ничего подобного не случилось, задница зависла в воздухе ровно так, чтобы колени совсем чуть-чуть — полдюйма, может, меньше — не доставали до поверхности. Полагаясь на всё те же ощущения, Сэм заключил, что ублюдок держит его силой ДУМ. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся в голове мысль подсказала: даже в самой хуёвой ситуации нужно уметь искать плюсы. Он с мыслью согласился и порадовался, что у Хиггса хоть одна рука была занята, — но на этом поводы для радости и иссякли.

Потому что раскоряченная поза максимально открывала ублюдку доступ к любой точке его тела, за исключением разве что щеки, которой Сэм прижимался к песку, и это было таким себе утешением.

Сэм испуганно булькнул, заметив краем глаза хиралиевый всполох в руке Хиггса — кривой кинжал, который он уже видел в одном из своих снов о Береге Амелии. Тогда кинжал вонзился сестре под ключицу. Сейчас же Хиггс с треском вспорол ремни портупеи там, где они туго обхватывали бёдра Сэма — магнитные держатели тут же бряцнули об гладкий гравий Берега, — и взялся за комбинезон. Сэм чувствовал, как под взмахами кинжала ткань на заднице расползается что злоебучая лилия, которую он когда-то видел в оранжереях Центрального; вместе с тканью по его телу расползалась противная дрожь, замешанная на страхе, отвращении, злости — и малой толике желания. За это Сэм себя ненавидел и костерил почём зря, но ничего больше сделать не мог. Хиггс же не торопился, старательно полосуя устойчивую к темпоральному дождю ткань от задницы сначала к коленям, проскальзывая по бёдрам холодной неострой стороной кинжала и заставляя Сэма неконтролируемо вздрагивать от этого, а потом по спине, из ложбинки позвоночника к бокам. Сэм не понимал, зачем ему это было надо, ровно до того момента, как ощутил лёгшую на поясницу обнажённую ладонь, а секундой после — острый укус чуть выше.

Наверное, у Хиггса были свои фетиши. Учитывая его уровень ДУМ и тесный контакт с перенасыщенной хиралиевой пылью средой, которая наверняка уже позолотила его лёгкие изнутри, обострение разнообразных девиаций должно быть весьма и весьма сильным. Даже обычные люди начинали психовать, отравившись хиралием, что уж говорить о Хиггсе. Сэм навскидку назвал бы садизм, страсть к кровопусканию и оральную фиксацию, если бы не был так занят попытками не орать. С каждым новым укусом, место которого Сэм ни разу не сумел предугадать — боль прижигала то по коже на ягодице, то под коленом, то внутреннюю сторону бедра, — ему всё сложнее было удерживать рвущиеся из груди крики, и отрезвляло разве что больное горло. Хиггс иногда что-то ворчал себе под нос, но Сэм, на самом деле, предпочёл бы не знать, что именно. Меньше знаешь, легче потом будет отвернуть ублюдку голову за всё содеянное.

Когда что-то тёплое и влажное, похожее на кончик языка, коснулось его копчика и зачертило вниз, к панически поджимающейся дырке, Сэм всё-таки вскрикнул. Ну как — просипел, скорее, и сип этот захлебнулся, стоило языку обвести кольцо мышц по кругу, а потом в одно движение скользнуть внутрь. Это было не больно, но как минимум странно: горячее, упругое чувство растяжения, проникавшее вроде неглубоко, но всё равно вполне ощутимо, можно было сравнить с впившимся в лопатки камнем на дневном привале. Неприятно, но и поделать ничего нельзя, потому что тело заперто сонным параличом — или чужой силой, как сейчас.

Хиггс управляться со своим языком явно умел, и делал это с нескрываемым удовольствием, Сэм даже не заметил, как до того туго поддающаяся его движениям дырка спустя каких-то несколько минут уже смогла принять язык до конца — это Сэм понял по ощущении заколовшей по коже щетины. Воздух снова наполнился оглушающими звуками; тёплая слюна стекала по его промежности, щекоча мошонку и мягкий член, которого то и дело касались пальцы словно на пробу. Похоже, Хиггс счёл чуть ли не за личное оскорбление то, что у Сэма не встало после вылизывания жопной дырки, как будто одно как-то могло зависеть от другого. По крайней мере, с Сэмом такого ни разу не случалось. И тут же совсем некстати ему припомнилась присказка про «всё бывает впервые», когда к языку присоединились два пальца; они доставали гораздо глубже, действовали точнее и явно выискивали что-то конкретное. До Сэма дошло, что именно, когда от прикосновения к чувствительному комочку нервов глубоко в кишках под кожей шибануло разрядом удовольствия.

Простата, ну конечно. То место, на которое давили медики, чтобы собрать ещё один образец Сэмовых телесных жидкостей.

Хиггсу жидкости Сэма были без надобности, он наверняка преследовал цель унизить его ещё больше, чем сейчас; простата для этой цели вполне подходила. Сэм сопротивлялся, как мог — исступлённо грыз заклинивший челюсти ремень, зажимался, елозил коленями по воздуху, пытаясь отвлечь Хиггса, — но всё было без толку. Пальцы настойчиво потирали быстро затвердевший узел нервов, каждым новым движением пуская целые волны приятных мурашек. Знакомое чувство напряжения нарастало с невероятной скоростью; а из-за близости к первому оргазму, к тому же вымученному долгим ожиданием, от этого даже становилось больно. Сэм не был уверен, почему у него под щекой мокро: он плачет, обливается потом или просто слюней столько натекло? А может, Шов своими волнами пытался вымыть из-под него последнюю опору, чтобы окончательно выкинуть в паническое оцепенение?

Чёрта с два он кому-либо впредь скажет засунуть язык в задницу.

Новый оргазм выгнул его неожиданно, Сэм не успел толком подготовиться — ослепительная вспышка удовольствия теперь сосредоточилась не только в его напрягшихся яйцах, но как будто исходила глубоко из внутренностей. Он излился тремя тугими струями, каждая из которых из-за подвешенного задом кверху положения попала не на песок, а залила до того остававшиеся чистыми клочья комбинезона. Сэм чувствовал себя грязным, как никогда — даже валявшие его по земле и лужам смолы Твари не могли добиться такого, — и на этом Хиггс, казалось, должен был успокоиться. Но, то ли Сэм неправильно понял его мотивы, то ли планы у того шли куда дальше, чем Сэм мог себе представить, итог был один: ублюдок продолжил вылизывать его зад и после того, как судороги оргазма сошли на нет — и не отпускал его до тех пор, пока обмякший было член не затвердел снова.

Вот тогда Хиггс, наконец, с пошлым хлюпом вытащил язык, и Сэм рухнул плашмя на песок, но лишь для того, чтобы через секунду оказаться вздёрнутым в воздух и тут же прижатым спиной к груди Хиггса.

Дымное марево удовольствия и усталости мешало восприятию, но не почувствовать приставленный к растянутой мокрой дырке член Сэм всё-таки не мог. Чтобы упустить такое, надо бы вообще отрубить чувствительность ниже поясницы, но, даже будь это возможно, вряд ли Хиггс стал бы париться. В животе невольно похолодело, когда сквозь кольцо мышц протиснулась головка; за всю свою жизнь Сэм не принимал в задницу ничего крупнее собственных пальцев, да и то было только пару раз по молодости в виде стыдливой попытки представить, каким может быть секс с парнем в нижней позиции. Однако Хиггс, похоже, не зря потратил столько времени на растяжку его жопы — Сэм опомниться не успел, как уже уселся ему на бёдра, а член, по ощущениям, упёрся куда-то в солнечное сплетение.

От скользнувшего по щеке кинжала Сэм не шарахнулся только потому, что слишком потерялся в незнакомых ему чувствах; но тот всего лишь вспорол импровизированный кляп, с великодушного разрешения ублюдка Хиггса позволяя Сэму освободить рот.

Ему понадобилось три попытки, чтобы выплюнуть на песок изжеванный ремень — как оказалось, это было крепление для ББ, теперь испорченное кинжалом так же безнадёжно, как и остальная одежда и амуниция, — а вот сил на то, чтобы двигаться по члену Хиггса, повинуясь подталкивающим его рукам, хватило только на один раз.

— Шевели задом, Бриджес. Или я, по-твоему, должен один всю работу делать?

— Я… больше… не могу, — ему до сих пор саднило горло, свежие вмятины от зубов нестерпимо жгло, а голова кружилась от недостатка крови, потому что вся она, казалось, стекла в промежность и набилась между его членом, яйцами и раздражённой донельзя простатой. Хотелось кончить — но куда больше хотелось рухнуть на песок и заснуть. Сэм чертовски устал. На фоне всего этого предъява от Хиггса драконила просто неимоверно. — Если уж тебе так… неймётся… Ебись сам. С меня хватит.

Он ждал чего-нибудь вроде шлепка по затылку, потока ругательств или ещё чего похуже, но вместо этого с удивлением расслышал тихий смешок в шею:

— Ну что ты будешь делать. В моих фантазиях к этому моменту ты уже должен был валяться в лужице спермы и слюней от восторга, и помнить только слова «ещё», «да» и «пожалуйста». А гляди ж ты, какой упрямый, — толкнувшись пару раз, Хиггс остановился и едва заметно задрожал — похоже, пережидая слишком близко подстегнувшую его к оргазму волну кайфа, — а потом рыкнул, вжавшись губами в ухо Сэма. — Как же это заводит…

Он двигался неторопливо, но с каждым новым толчком наращивал темп, и через какое-то время Сэма подбрасывало уже так часто, что перед глазами всё смазывалось и плыло неразборчивым серым пятном: и дохлые киты, и грозовое небо, и катящий волны на побережье Шов. Сэм даже не знал, что предпочёл бы сейчас — чтобы всё закончилось быстрее, или чтобы продолжалось бесконечно долго. От неожиданно сжавшихся в его волосах пальцев Хиггса он даже не вздрогнул. Ублюдок уже столько раз касался его головы, что сбитому с толку разуму чудился даже роднее сестры; разве что сестра не стала бы вытрахивать из него кишки. Сэм покорно выгнулся вслед за рукой, захлёбываясь хрипом каждый раз, когда головка члена прицельно проезжалась по простате, обостряя и без того разливающиеся по телу волны наслаждения. С правой стороны верёвка соскользнула вверх, высвобождая руку Сэма до локтя — ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы можно было дотянуться до собственного члена. Он не успел буквально несколько мгновений; Хиггс перехватил его запястье и проворчал:

— Нет-нет, Сэмми, так не пойдёт. Соблюдай правила.

О каких правилах он толковал и что вообще случилось, Сэм в душе не знал, однако подчинился — потому что другого выбора просто не было. Хиггс направил их сплетённые ладони чуть выше, минуя член, и прижал к животу над лобком, буквально полдюйма не доставая крестообразного шрама; смысл этого жеста Сэм понял, стоило Хиггсу сильнее толкнуться внутрь. Теперь все его движения чувствовались в руке — странное ощущение, от которого хотелось то ли немедленно кончить, то ли заблевать всё вокруг чёрной смолой.

Сэм знал, что задыхается не просто от подступающего оргазма. Виной тому был Хиггс.

Его было слишком много сразу — снаружи, внутри, на коже, на языке; забивающийся в нос запах, хриплые вздохи удовольствия, которые резонировали в пустом черепе Сэма, переплетённые в крепкий замок пальцы у него на животе и глубокие торопливые толчки _внутри_ живота — везде он. Всё — он. Чёртов ублюдок не оставил ему ни дюйма свободного пространства, заполнив собой всё вокруг.

Поэтому, когда на самом пике удовольствия выскользнувшая из его волос рука Хиггса легла ему на горло и сжала, перекрывая доступ воздуха, Сэм не придал этому особого значения — пока перед глазами не начало пугающе быстро темнеть.

Он потерял сознание ещё до того, как внутренности перестало сводить в оргазме.

***

Его выкинуло в реальность резко, вместе с ударом об какую-то упругую поверхность.

Возле его кровати стоял высокий мужик в плаще — Хиггс, а самого его, кажется, звали Сэмом, — и вещал что-то несомненно эмоциональное, подкрепляя свои слова широкими взмахами рук:

— Я не буду сражаться с врагом в таком состоянии. Отдохни пока, выспись как следует, наберись сил — но только не как сегодня, это ж вообще никуда не годится. Может, я-то был бы и не против повторить, но увы, это не вписывается в план Последнего Выхода Смерти, — на перемазанном чёрной тушью лице отразилась сложная гамма эмоций, как будто сожаление, и насмешка, и тщательно скрываемая жажда сразу. — Как будешь готов, приходи на её Берег. Может быть, на этот раз мы с девочкой встретим тебя вместе. Что до сегодняшнего, то не переживай — я передам ей, что ты заходил.

Он понятия не имел, про какую девочку вёл разговоры этот псих, он и себя-то почти не помнил, а единственным чётко осознаваемым желанием было провалиться в сон и проспать ближайшие сутки-двое. Даже стянуть провонявший потом и спермой комбинезон не хотелось. По всему телу разлилось приятное онемение, но нетрудно было догадаться, что на следующее утро он и шагу не сможет сделать от боли; придётся или закинуться окси пополам с обезболивающими, или валяться целый день, до тех пор, пока хоть немного не попустит. А ведь от него ждут вестей в Столичном…

— А, совсем забыл, — за секунду до того, как испариться из комнаты в облаке хиралиевой пыли, Хиггс положил что-то возле подушки. — Не теряй больше.

У Сэма не было ни сил, ни желания, да и возможностей сдвинуться с места явно не хватало, но он всё-таки сумел поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, что же такое ублюдок ему оставил — и тут же откинулся назад с страдальческим стоном.

Рядом с ним лежала его лента для волос.


End file.
